Collide Season I
by PrettyLittleHuman
Summary: PREVIEW INSIDE: Marley Roberts buys a book that summons a powerless Tom Riddle into our world. Reluctantly, she's forced to teach him the ways of the new world. But this snarky, new age, bohemian girl might just be the end of him. What will happen to our world as he regains power? And what will happen to Marley when she's risky her life everyday by housing him?
1. Series Preview

Collide

Welcome to the life of Marley Roberts.

Her day used to revolve around Harry Potter and the sweet relief of turning into an 18 year old in two years.

While her family is gone, she visits a secondhand bookstore to find a well-treated copy of her favorite in the series: Chamber of Secrets.

Given its low cost, she decided to splurge and have a quiet evening of tea, cookie dough, and her favorite book.

But next morning, she's woken up by Tom Riddle (The hot one from the second movie)! She quickly realizes she's not dreaming and that he's really there.

_Tom Riddle was in my bedroom. And I mean on one hand YES! On the other hand…. SHIT! _–Marley

Soon though, her learns that he's powerless in this world, a world that already shocks him-a woman is wearing pants and she's telling him they are in America; specifically, Rockaway Beach!

Clearly he needs to learn about this time before he can figure out how to get his magic back.

"_You will tell me about this time, and you will not reveal who I am to anybody."_

_ "Why would I do that?" I said, giving him a sarcastic look, "You tried to kill me-you failed _miserably_ but you still tried."_

_He grabbed my throat tightly, smashing the lamp on my nightstand, holding up the broken glass end dangerously close to my face, "There are other ways I could still do it. Far less appealing to me, but equally satisfying."_

_ I looked briefly at the lamp, then looked him in the eye, "Good point."_-Marley & Tom

Despite her protests, she's forced to teach him the ways of her world while he tries to regain power.

Can a potterhead like Marley outsmart The Dark Lord? Will Tom regain his power? Or can they come to a compromise?

Season Premiere is September 16th at 7:00 pm.


	2. Pilot Part 1

_Collide_

Pilot Part 1

I've heard people say after particularly upsetting events that they always had a feeling beforehand that something would happen.

Personally, I call bullshit on that; I mean I never foresaw the catastrophic mind fuck that would befall me, annoy me, and took longer time to bathe than my cats. But perhaps that's just me.

And it started out as a fine, usual day; usual Hermione-Hair that I didn't bother to curl that morning. I was on an afternoon run with my dog Rocky along the bay, as we simultaneously decided to ignore the pack of kids by the dock who were clearly, very high.

As it so happened, these were people I never met before or ever spoke to, and yet if my high-strung mother found out about them I'd be with her in Washington-where she was currently under the thumb of some slime ball politician as his campaign manager.

I can hear her connotations even now, "Marley Jane Roberts! No back talk! You don't know those kids and they just might try to rape or kill you during one of their drug trips!" Yeah Mom, because a bunch of twelve to fifteen year olds with the munchies would take the time to commit assault in broad daylight, and in front of a long string houses owned by retired military men.

Then again, as much as I love him, it wouldn't be much better then hanging out with Dad in L.A. where he frequently tried selling his latest gizmos. He seems to have failed to understand that if an Iphone wielding teenager like yours truly couldn't understand it, chances are neither would the rest of his audience.

I suppose in theory I could've been sent to my oldest sister Amber's house, but none of us liked to impose on her and her husband Timothy. They both worked long hours, and still barely managed to see each other even in their tiny apartment.

And after the rift with my other sister, Charlene, and her fiancée, her rundown flat in New York was out.

Really though, I _was _glad I finally was old enough to stay in Rockaway by myself. Turning sixteen made it much easier to convince my parents that I knew where everything was, could get around easier, and could spend more time with the family pets.

I had two cats named Ra and Cinnamon; Cinnamon was a round, furry, friendly little black/orange/white calico who loved nothing more than to be admired by guests and her daily prowl around Lorna's (my pet cricket) cage.

Ra had a somewhat opposite personality; he loved the people he bonded with, but anyone else was ignored or tormented-and most prayed former would be their fate. What I found funny about this was the strange almost human facial expression he had, and the diabolical one he used when he was at the scratching post, as if to say "I'll be watching you".

The only downside is, his appearance did not match his nature; Ra was an orange tabby that had self-inflicted bald spots, and was nearly ten years old.

Then I had Rocky, my golden retriever who was possibly the loudest and friendliest dog in the universe, but ate more than a football team and weighed more too.

He was extremely hyper that morning, more so than usual, and so our run went longer then it was supposed to. I was heaving once we finally got around the corner of Gretel Avenue, but of course, Rocky was just fine and continued pulling me towards Minnie's secondhand bookstore.

Minnie Brent owned the cute little shoebox of a store since before I was born; I think it was passed down her family. She was a tall, short-haired blonde woman who was in her mid-seventies, was widowed when she was thirty, and had been happily remarried for twenty years to Mr. Brent-who I'd still never met even after sixteen years of knowing his wife.

From what I heard, Mr. Brent was a kind, decent man but his personality was very somber and-for lack of a better term- a little boring. Minnie was cheerful, energetic, and loved theater so much she tap-danced at their wedding.

I decided to visit Minnie, see how she was, so I tied Rocky's leash to a bike stand and walked inside where I heard Minnie singing "Bill Bailey".

"_Bill Bailey won't you please come home!_" She sang, still not noticing me as I entered, "_I'll do the cookin' honey._"

"_You just bring home the money_." I sang with her.

She turned around with her open-mouthed smile and ran over to hug me, "Hello dear, how's my girl with moxy?" she joked.

"Fine." I laughed, "Just walkin' Rocky and I thought I'd say hello."

"And I'm glad you did, I just got some new items, and I thought I'd give you a first look at 'em before I start charging."

Curious, I followed her around the counter to see a cardboard box, and when she opened it I saw it was filled to the brim with Harry Potter books and memorabilia.

I smiled at her, "You live to feed my addiction don't you?"

"Oh, stop it. Take your pick dear, anything in there is yours."

I looked through, taking out a time-turner, a copy of "Tales of Beadle the Bard", and at the bottom saw a very well-treated copy of Chamber of Secrets.

It was a little bent at the spine, like most books were, but was otherwise in perfect shape despite a missing title page inside. My copy at home looked much worse, and was barely readable after years of being passed down, torn, and having coffee spill all over it.

So I decided, why not, it might be nice not to have a crumbling book anymore.

"I think I'll take these items Minnie, how much?"

"Oh don't be silly, just take them."

"Oh I can-"

"Don't bother sweetie, it's a gift from me to you, just enjoy." She smiled.

I sighed, "Thank you, I really appreciate it. I better get home though, it's getting dark and Mom's gonna call soon."

"Oh go ahead dear, I'll see you soon." Minnie replied, giving me a hug, "Love you Marley."

"Love you too." I smiled, gathering my things.

As she turned to go do something at the cash register, I looked at my new gifts guiltily and then back at the tiny deserted shop. And because I'm the kind of person that I am, I quickly pulled a twenty out from my pocket, left it on the counter and ran.

Rocky and I walked straight home, where Cinnamon happily greeted us at the door while Ra sat lazily on the ripping grey couch, and Lorna chirped noisily.

"Hey guys, guess what? We got new Harry Potter books!" I said pulling out my new copy.

Rocky and Cinnamon both walked away from me, while Ra got this annoyed expression on his face, and even Lorna stopped chirping.

"Well that was plain English." I joked, "Well, I for one am going to enjoy the awesomeness of J.K. Rowling's best bad boy, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

With that, I plopped myself down next to Ra, who turned his annoyed expression directly at me.

"Well, look how many fucks _you_ give."

I reread the second to last chapter for about an hour, before I heard a knock on the door. I looked through the window to see it was my neighbors, the Standfords.

Mr. and Mrs. Standford were the couple whose daughter I babysat since I was fifteen. By then Jenny was around seven years old, with chin-length red hair, and a little button nose that sat between her round little cheeks.

She looked exactly what one might imagine Ginny Weasley looked like as a seven year old, or at least what Rose Weasley might look like. She was shy, but she was a sweet little girl who helped me with my writing.

"Hi guys, what's up?" I greeted, opening the door for them. I noticed the somber expressions on the parents, and that Jenny's brown eyes were barely peering from behind her bear that she clutched tightly.

Mrs. Stanford looked very disturbed, and said very quickly, "Hi Marley, I'm sorry but we need you to watch Jenny tonight. We have to go to the hospital and we don't know how long we'll be there."

"Oh I'm so sorry, of course she can stay, come in sweetie." I said, gently ushering a scared looking Jenny inside, "Is everything okay? That is to say, was there an accident?"

"No, but my mother's been in surgery and she's very weak right now, so we're going to make sure she's comfortable." She explained, "I'm sorry to put this on you-"

"Oh no, it's nothing, Jenny's a sweetheart."

"Thank you. We'll call if we need to stay overnight, here's the spare key so Jenny can get anything she needs." Mr. Standford said, handing me the small bronze key.

"No problem, my condolences for your mother." I said, closing the door as they left.

I turned back to Jenny, who was petting Rocky on the floor, her bear still tightly held in one arm. I smiled, walking over and petting him with her.

"Did you eat anything yet sweetie?"

She only nodded.

"Well, I know that Rocky and the gang still haven't eaten." I smiled, brushing a strand of hair from her face, "Why don't you give each of them a treat while I fill their dishes?"

Jenny began to smile and nodded again, running over to the cabinet where we kept the pet food, while the rest of the animals-besides Lorna- followed her.

While she did that I filled the water bowls, "Hey Jenny, wanna watch a movie, play a game, or what?"

"Movie."

"Good choice, go ahead and pick one once you're finished."

After I placed the bowls and fed Lorna, I turned to see Jenny had put in Tangled. I smiled, and ran over to her, picking her up into a hug and spinning her around. We laughed and plopped down on the couch, waiting through the commercials.

"I love this movie." She said.

"I know it's a good one."

"I'm learning the songs." She smiled proudly, "But I don't know the flower song yet."

"I can teach you, if you want." I offered, "I've watched this one ten times over."

Her grin broadened, "Really?!"

"Yeah, but let's wait till after the movie, get it into your head first." We both nodded in unison, snuggling up next to Rocky who had come to join, and as I absentmindedly scratched Cinnamon's ears when she jumped into my lap.

We got about halfway through the movie before Jenny's mom called and said they needed to stay overnight, and to remind her daughter to brush her teeth.

I complied, and helped Jenny find her Little Mermaid Pj's and get ready for bed. I decided that she could sleep in my room while I slept in Charlene's old one.

"Okay, now if you need me I'm right next door, and the bathroom is right downstairs, got it?"

"Yeah." She said, pulling the covers over her and her bear.

"Do you want a story before bed sweetie?" She nodded; giving me permission to grab my manuscript, "Alright, I've got a new one just for you."

At the time, I was aspiring to become a writer, and so I decided to practice by adjusting fairytales and Shakespeare plays for Jenny so they were a bit more appropriate for a younger audience-and by writing fanfiction as well. So I read my latest revision of Hamlet.

After I read for a little bit, I looked over to see Jenny had fallen asleep already; smiling a little at her sleeping form and I tucked her in before heading to Charlene's room with Chamber of Secrets in hand.

I brought in a roll of cookie dough I bought from the store during mine and Rocky's walk, and even decided to get fancy with my favorite little blue tea cup for my hot beverage. I thought it might somehow class up the fact I'd be scarfing down raw dough in my Strawberry Shortcake pajama bottoms and tank that said "Please Go Away".

Last thing I remember, I was reading about Dobby's badassery, than I must have fallen asleep because Edward Cullen was asking me to waltz and I ran away screaming, "But it's not for the salad!"

Suddenly, I heard a voice yelling at me to wake up, and hands briefly shake me. At first I thought Jenny was up already, but I soon realized the voice was definitely male-and _British_.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that, sorry it took me so long but I appreciate your patience and support. Given that it's taken me so long to get this out, I've decided to make this a once a month series. So Part 2 will be coming out November 5th.**

**Please review, I'd love to hear your opinions, they help me write. And I'd like to know what your thoughts on Marley's character is, thank you all so much!**

**COOKIES!**


	3. Pilot Part 2

_Collide_

Pilot Part 2

My eyes shot open to reveal non-other than Tom Marvolo-Fuckin' Riddle.

How did I know it was Tom Riddle? Well, how many times has a uniformed Christian Coulson doppelganger randomly appeared in your bedroom and started threatening you?

If you said never, great, if you didn't… Check back with me when the man with the butterfly net and the sedative arrives.

And despite my doubtful sanity, all I could think was,

_Tom Riddle is in my bedroom. I mean, on one hand YES! On the other hand… SHIT!_

"Who are you?" He demanded, taking his wand out of his pocket.

I gulped, looking warily at the offending magical twig, which he gestured with for me to get up. As I stood up, I kept eye contact as my right hand carefully reached for anything I could use on the nightstand.

"Marley, Marley Roberts."

He smirked, coming closer to me, "Well _Ms. Roberts_, how did I come to be here in your-" He glanced over one shoulder with disdain, "Bedroom?"

"Beats the hell outta me." I murmured, just loudly enough for him to hear.

"You expect me to believe you had nothing to do with summoning me?" He sneered, "Where are we? Where does this house reside, Ms. Roberts?"

My hand finally found a pen, "Rockaway Beach, 2013."

Tom's eyes twitched in confusion, which gave me the advantage to click the pen and bring it up to his neck like in 'Red Eye".

Unfortunately, I learned the hard way that Cillian Murphy's luck (and/or agility) paled in comparison to the Dark Lord's during his pubescent years.

I imagine that's sort of a requirement given that his high school was filled with basilisks and three headed dogs and what-not.

He grabbed my attacking hand, the pen in which barely left scratch on his neck, and when he removed it he pressed my arm into my chest-in effect, pinning me between him and the door.

He chuckled darkly, a brief look of 'stupid muggle' flashing his eyes, "So you're not a witch then.

I gulped again as he brought his wand closer, "That will make this pleasanter. _Avada Kadavera!_"

…

Nothing, not even a spark.

At first, he looked uncharacteristically confounded, a look which was instantly followed by anger. Given the circumstances, anyone else would've remained silent, but having been oh so thoroughly gifted with the brains of soup-actually no, soup is _smarter than me_, it at least makes people feel better. I just have a tendency to make people uncomfortable and confused.

I started to laugh…

And laugh…

I laughed so hard that tears were forming in my eyes. It didn't last long though, as Tom grabbed me by the throat tightly and hissed, "What have you done to me?!"

"Nothing!" I choked.

"Truth girl! Now!"

"I don't know!" I wheezed, "You're not real!"

My eyes began to close from lack of oxygen, when Tom let me fall to the floor, coughing and rubbing my neck.

"What do you mean?" He asked calmly, "Please spare no details."

"Did I stutter? You are fictional! You're just a made-up character."

He knelt down, a very patronizing smirk playing on his face, "And what, pray tell, am I a fictional character of?"

_Oh shit! _I thought, _Shit! Shit! Shit! Say something intelligent!_

"An out of print horror."

_Or that…_

I spent the next three or so minutes telling him an impromptu lie about how he is the doppelganger of the actor who portrayed him in a TV short about a brilliant yet evil wizard boy who tried to kill everyone but ends up getting toasted by an angry mob.

Clearly, he didn't buy it, despite his impassive facial expression. I mean, come on, stuttering teenager + bullshit story + boy genius, does not a viable story make.

Luckily, he had very few questions about the fake folk tale, but also held a terrifyingly thoughtful look on his face.

I slowly shifted my body towards the doorknob side and tried to start getting on my feet. Tom's dark eyes held me in place as he questioned,

"Who else is in the house?"

I held my clenched jaw up in defiance; he rolled his eyes slightly and replied,

"Ms. Roberts do you really believe I'd harm you now?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Are ya kiddin'?"

"I have just appeared in a muggle dimension seventy years into the future; forgive me if I was a little… Startled."

Seeing a faint opportunity for escape, I kneed him in the dragon balls and pushed him away from me. As I got my hand around the knob though, Tom grabbed my hair and pulled me back, earning a small scream from me.

I was spun and slammed back up against the door with my arms pinned to my sides, Tom practically nose to pre-snake-nose with me.

He hissed in annoyance, "You will tell me of this time, and you will not reveal who I am to anybody."

"Why would I do that?" I asked sarcastically, "You tried to kill me! You failed _miserably _but you still tried!"

Before I knew it, he was holding a half-smashed lamp by my face.

"There are other ways I could still do it; far less appealing to me, but equally satisfying."

I glanced briefly at the makeshift weapon, then back at him,

"Good point."

He smirked, lowering the lamp, then began to open his mouth to say something when a tiny voice behind the door spoke.

"Marley? Are you okay in there?"

Tom raised an eyebrow in surprise, but sent me a warning look. I only cringed to myself and sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetie, just go downstairs and brush your teeth okay?"

"Okay…"

We listened closely for her descending footsteps, and once they were almost silent Tom's smirk returned.

"Sister?" He asked, but received no answer, "Daughter?"

"I'm taking care of her." I sneered.

"Where is your family? Or is it just you and-"

"Jenny, and no."

He set aside the broken lamp, crossing his arms with a questioning look, "Well, where are they?"

"Out."

Though he waited for it, he never received a lengthier answer since decided to ignore him and grab a light wool sweater from Charlene's closet.

"I promise Ms. Roberts, I won't harm any of your family." He assured, "After all, you are my host."

"You're quite honorable for a guy who tried to kill me a second ago."

"And you're quite frank for a girl I almost killed."

"Okay!" I groaned, "Before we sentence ourselves to an hour of pointless banter, I thin we should set some ground rules."

He nodded, "Fair, however I would like to ask you some questions first."

"What for?"

"To think of ground rules; I can't very well make any bargains when I don't fully understand what is at my disposal."

"Fine, but quid pro quo pal, we both ask and answer the other's questions. We are each limited to six rules for the other, that makes twelve altogether, neither has more power of the other."

"Fine. However I want to add a mutual thirteenth rule, in effort to avoid quibbling over minor details."

"Such as?"

"Neither may lay a hand on the other in violence."

I was taken aback by his suggestion, but I figured don't look a gift horse in the mouth and agreed.

"Excellent, now if you please, where are your family?"

I sighed, sitting on my bed and running a brush through my tangled hair, "My mom is in Washington and my father is in Los Angeles. They'll be returning at an unspecified time in the future."

"Thank you." He said, "Was that so hard?"

"Are you gonna keep me around or do you plan on killing me in a day or so?"

"I promised never to lay a hand on you Ms. Roberts." He reminded, "However, I do not intend to 'keep you around' longer than necessary."

"How long will that be?"

"It is my turn to ask questions Ms. Roberts. Are you currently attending school?"

"No, it's summer. How long do you-"

I turned my head to noticed that he had his neck completely craned away from me, and he didn't appear to me looking at anything in particular.

"What is your problem?"

He glanced back in confusion, then immediately reverted his gaze again, fueling my irritation with him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're here against my will, and you're acting like it's such a terrible thing to even look at me."

Tom groaned, just as aggravated as I was, "I am waiting patiently for you to dress. I'm afraid leaving you alone to plot is not an option."

"I am not changing in front of you!"

'So you plan on wandering the house in your knickers do you?"

I snorted, "You think this is my underwear?"

Finally, he looked at me in my tank top and shorts, clearly appalled by the knowledge I was already fully dressed.

My rudimentary knowledge of the early forties was bleak, but though I don't recall any mention of strawberry shortcake patterned undergarments I could understand that my comparatively revealing nightwear might have confused him.

"Oh Tommy boy." I sighed dramatically, "Do you have a lot to learn.

* * *

While I changed in the closet, Tom and I discussed ground rules; My first one being that he cannot kill or otherwise harm the people I love; he agreed only on the condition he could if it was self defense, which I didn't like the possible technicalities of but he beat me down.

His rule was I was not allowed to use my 'muggle technology' to call for help. This came after I tried texting to Charlene and Amber to come save me from this maniac, and though he was still baffled by the concept of a portable phone he was well versed in the idea of 'just take it away and hopefully she'll stop using it'.

This never would've happened if I installed that Bluetooth; let this be a lesson children, install your Bluetooth or the Dark Lord will find you…

I finished dressing in some jean shorts and a black tank top, which Tom gave a disapproving glare at on our way downstairs. I admit, I never usually put tank tops and shorts together-I just always thought it was a bit tacky unless it was really hot- but honestly I just liked fucking with him.

I saw that Jenny was still in the bathroom when we came down, so I started on making some toast for us- and some coffee for myself, no way was Riddle toughing my caffeine.

"So to recap," I told him, "You visited Rockaway a few times, and you just stopped for a visit during your stay with relatives. No mention of magic, or folk tales, and no scaring the little girl **(A/N: Anyone who reviews back what I am referencing gets a COOKIE! )**."

"I am well aware Ms. Ro-" I gave him look, "_Marley_."

"Good, now eat your food." I said, pushing the toast in front of him, then saw Rocky with a pleading look in his puppy-dog eyes, "Your breakfast is over there."

He only whined slightly, going over to his full dog bowl. I smiled a little, picking up Cinnamon when she tried to eat off my plate. As I stroked her head, I snorted noticing the threatening look on Ra's face directed at Tom.

I shook my head when Tom began a stare-off with Ra, also looking quite upset at the cat's proximity to him.

_Never have a stare-off with a cat, they always win._

When I started pouring some coffee, I heard a hiss and a groan from Tom who was standing up and backing away from the counter.

"What happened?"

"Your damn cat scratched me!" he groaned, with one hand on the side of his chin.

I rolled my eyes, putting down Cinnamon and walking over to Tom, "Ra isn't a people person. Let me see-"

"I don't need any help, it's just a scratch."

"Then show me it's nothing." I challenged, placing my hands on my hips.

He groaned, removing his hand to reveal three bleeding lines on his jaw. I rolled my eyes, grabbing a tissue and wiping the blood away, "Men. I swear, you would rather be right than be alive."

"It's hardly going to kill me."

"Oh Ra will find a way honey." I said, half kidding.

"Hello."

We turned to Jenny, smiling at us and still in her purple Little Mermaid nightgown. She glanced at Tom and then me, suddenly becoming shy in his presence.

I only realized how close I was to Tom when he pulled away to greet Jenny, "Good morning Miss…?"

"Jenny." She said, running over to me and hiding her blushing face in my stomach.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you Miss Jenny." He smiled charmingly at her, "I hope you can say the same, my name is Tom Riddle."

She nodded happily, "It's nice to meet you too."

I rolled my eyes, wrapping a protective arm around her, "Sweetie, your parents will be here soon, why don't you go upstairs and change before breakfast okay?"

"Okay." She agreed, hopping upstairs and smiling at Tom as she did. Once she was gone, he reverted back to his usual 'I have an abnormally large stick up my British ass' look.

"Layin' it on a little thick there ain't ya?"

"I was perfectly polite, and you requested it as such, I indeed have fulfilled my part." He said nonchalantly.

I glared a little at him, to which he only responded with a shit-eating grin that made me want to kick him in the groin again.

My God, is it a great ego massage when you can truthfully say you've nailed the Dark Lord in the nads. I'll be the most badass woman at Comic Con.

KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!

"Would you happen to be jealous of my extra attention of your young charge?" He smirked.

"No." I said with disgust, "I just don't want you getting ideas about using an innocent child for your evil motives."

"Methinks the lady dost protest too much."

I blinked in surprise, "You know Hamlet?"

"Of course, it's one of the few pleasures of the muggle world I enjoy. Of course your knowledge of magic is quite wrong."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the backhanded compliment. By the way, you might wanna wipe off that blood before it reaches your collar."

"I thought you wanted to care for that." He quipped.

"I ain't your mother, now grab a napkin and wipe it up." I said, turning around to hide my heating cheeks.

Thankfully, Jenny arrived just in time fully dressed and sat down next to Tom who smiled at her.

"Tom?" she asked him.

"Yes Jenny?"

"Are you and Marley boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Tom didn't get a chance to respond as I spit out my coffee in surprise. He only smiled pleasantly after he saw I was fine and said, "No, doesn't Marley already have a boyfriend?"

Jenny shook her head, "No. Do you want to be her boyfriend."

"No he doesn't sweetie." I said through my teeth, trying to veer this conversation in a different direction.

"Why? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I do not, Jenny." He answered, appearing unphased by her inquisitive nature. I didn't like how calm he was being and began snickering slightly at the newly formed idea in my head.

"Tom." I said in a mockingly sweet tone, "Would you please give Ra his water dish for me?"

He didn't glare at me, but I could tell he was thinking 'you bitch' and knowing he had to do it for appearance sake. He began smiling again and started to grab the dish, but when I felt his firm grip on it and released he let it fall to the floor and also getting a lot down the front of me.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Marley, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I groaned, then sneered discreetly, "I thought _you had it_."

He smirked briefly before Jenny could notice, then said solemnly, "I suppose I didn't. Allow me to clean up while you dry off, I insist."

"I can help." Jenny said, getting off her stool to help.

"No Jenny, why don't you refill Ra's water dish while I clean up, I'm sure he's thirsty."

_You evil son of a bitch!_ I thought, and with that reluctantly agreed to go up and change while Tom cleaned up.

* * *

*Third Person*

"So Tom, why aren't you Marley's boyfriend?" Jenny asked, petting a glaring Ra.

Tom had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the annoying little girl's questions of his relationship with Marley. But he charmingly replied,

"I don't think she wants to."

"Do you want me to help you convince her?" She smiled.

"What makes you think I want her to be my girlfriend?"

"Well," She said, clearly trying to think of actual reasons, "You're all nice to her and helping her, and you look really cute together!"

Tom finally managed to discreetly roll his eyes; evidently, the child had no other reason for him to have a relationship with her babysitter aside from the fact that they were a male and female of similar age, this was yet of the many reasons he did not like children-their ignorance of actual reasoning.

However, he thought to himself how it might be useful to him, making Marley like him that is. The advice from this child would do him no good of course, but if he could make Marley think he was stooping so low as to follow a small child's instructions to get her to like him she would respond with a doting manner that any other woman had when they saw a man interacting with a child.

Admittedly, that was a useful aspect of children; just give them a little attention in public and every woman instantly finds you attractive.

So he smiled and asked, "Well, how would you help me win her?"

Jenny's smile broadened, thinking he was accepting her offer to help him and Marley get together, "Well, you should bring her flowers, lots of them! And tell her how pretty she is, and how much you love her, and-"

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Tom sighed in relief at the interruption, walking over to answer the door. It was a middle-aged couple who resembled Jenny he noticed; they looked at him in surprise and shock.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked politely.

The woman shook her head for a moment, then replied, "Hi, is Marley home? We're Jenny's parents."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jenny cried out, hopping over to hug her mother and smiled at Tom, "This is Tom! He's gonna be Marley's boyfriend!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great response I love it!**

**No guys, Ra isn't an animagus he's just got a lot of personality as you can see lol And just wait he's gonna become enemies with ole' Tommy.**

**I'm gonna post the third and final part of the pilot tomorrow. I was gonna have this be the final but it dragged a bit, and I wanna tweek the last act of it. You can expect part three to be up around 5 or 5:30 Eastern Standard Time.**

**And always remember KNEEL BEFORE TOM! Lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW! COOKIES FOR ALL! **


End file.
